I'm Damaged Goods for All to See
by TwiTeenNaturalDiaries
Summary: With the threat of the alpha's on them Derek and his pack have to make a decision especially when they kidnap her. With almost all the alpha's dead but two remaining and threatening the life of her family she has to go back home back to her past...but what will happen when she runs into him again? Derek/OC/Jacob


**I'm Damaged Goods for All to See**

A Teen Wolf and Twilight Crossover

Song used/based: Exit Wounds- the Script

Derek/OC/Jacob

Fabiola Guajardo portrays OC.

Ch.1: Brothers

Leaves rustled, as the wind blew gently. The forest was quiet at this time at night. Well, it was supposed to be. Every few minutes a crackle would come from the woods. If you looked deeper inside you could feel the agony within. Something in the forest was in pain. Deep inside the woods laid there a body crumpled on the ground. Blood was pooling in her shirt. A groan came out of the girl as she was hit again. The girl was in a circle surrounded by five people; three guys and two girls. A voice growled out "Call for him! Or I swear you'll be dead when he does find you." The man was terrifying with arms as big as the size of the girl's head; he was the leader of the alpha pack she had concluded.

She kept her mouth shut. She couldn't call for him, or he'd come looking for her; playing right into their hands, and she couldn't do that to him, not after everything they'd been through. The man growled and grabbed her hair and pulled her so she was away from the group. He crouched down beside her and the girl flinched away from him. The man grabbed her chin in between his index finger and thumb in a painful grip that she knew would leave a mark.

She looked the man in the eyes as he turned her face towards him and he said "Okay, you get one more chance, call for him." The girl stared at him defiantly. He sighed and swiftly delivered a slap towards her face. Her head swung to the side at the force. The man grabbed her forearms lifting her up with the force and growled out "Call for him!"

The girl had blood in her mouth and did the one thing that would piss him off. She spit in his face and was about to punch him, but he caught her hand. He wiped his face with the other hand as he glared at her. Then swiftly he applied pressure to the hand he had caught when she swung at him. The girl bit her lip and grunted as he applied more pressure. Suddenly he applied more pressure and she crumbled to her knees and refused to cry out in pain. Mason Spencer Melody didn't cry. Silently cursing him in his mind until there was a snap in her hand and she fell to the floor completely, but refused to let him see the pain in her eyes. Because Mason Spencer Melody wasn't gonna let some alpha werewolf scum see her weak. The man sighed then turned to look at her and said "Obviously nothing's getting through to you, so…" he nodded at the group. The girl left and a minute later she was back dragging a body that was kicking and squirming. Once the person turned to face her she recognized him "Stiles!" She screamed as she saw her cousin.

**### &&&***###**

**30 Minutes Before:**

Scott locked his car door as he walked up the steps to his porch ready to go to bed after his exhausting day at the vet and school. He unlocked the front door and walked up the stairs to his room. His wolf senses went haywire when he smelled a scent and swiftly ran to his room. He swung the door open crouching low until the voice hit him "Scott!" It was Stiles. Scott straightened up and asked "Stiles? What are you doing here?" Stiles fidgeted and said "Have you seen Spence?" Scott shook his head in a negative as Stiles cursed lowly. Scott asked "Why?" Stiles rolled his eyes and replied "Why would I ask for her, if she was at home, dumbass? Obviously, she's missing. She didn't go to school today. I thought she might be skipping, you know? So after lacrosse practice I got home and she's gone"- Scott cut in "Well she's probably at Derek's hide out." After the alpha pack came into town and left the symbol at the Hale's house, Derek and his pack which consisted of Isaac and Peter, Boyd and Erica had gotten captured by the alphas, and were killed, Derek relocated them to a remote warehouse in the ironwork.

Stiles shook his head and replied "No, Scott. She would've come back by now, you know she doesn't like worrying my dad." Scott replied "Have you talked to Derek?" Stiles shook his head fervently and said "No! I mean no, I mean what if she's just out? You know, and he gets pissed off and decides to rip my head off and gives it to his creepy uncle Peter?!"

Scott rolled his eyes and replied, "We have to tell him Stiles." Stiles sighed and said, "I know…that's why I came here...so you can inform Mr. Sour Wolf." Scott rolled his eyes and there was a beat of silence until Scott asked "Well, what do you think we should do?" Stiles replied "Oh, gee I don't know-look for her!" Scott raised his arms in surrender, "Alright! Alright! Did you call her phone?" Stiles gave Scott a what-do-you-think look. Scott sighed and replied "So she didn't answer, I'm guessing?" Stiles shot Scott a disbelieving look and retorted "Scott, if she had why the hell would I be here, c'mon man." Scott nodded and replied "Right right…so…did you track the GPS on her phone?" Stiles scoffed "Did I track her GPS? Of course I"- Stiles cut himself off eyes widening as he yelled "You're right! Her GPS! For the first time in your life you said something with some sense!"

Scott's eyes narrowed at his best friend. Stiles was too busy on Scott's computer turning the laptop on. "Okay, I'm gonna go tell Derek, and then come here. You should be done with the tracking when we get here." Stiles rolled his eyes and replied "Or I could call you once I get her location, and I never have to see Derek…" Scott answered "Right. Let's go with option two." Scott jogged down the stairs getting on his bike as he pedaled to Derek's hideout. Meanwhile Stiles logged on the computer.

**### &&&***###**

Stiles yelled as he got the location on the laptop and immediately searched his pockets for his phone. He fumbled with the phone dropping it once. Stiles finally dialed 2, on speed dial. Scott answered on the second ring. "Scott!" Scott answered, "Hold on second Stiles…Derek's on his way." Stiles asked curiously, "On his way?" Scott answered "Yeah, apparently he went for groceries." Stiles stifled his laughter and said "What? Did the sour wolf go to the Werewolf Quickie Mart?" Stiles laughed as he said this. There was silence on the other end until a voice grumbled "You done?" Stiles shut up, his heart racing in fear as he said "Oh, hey Derek. How's it going man? We weren't talking about you-we were talking about another sour wolf…" There was a slapping sound as Scott face palmed.

Isaac was shaking his head, as Peter smirked. Derek was glowering. Stiles cleared his throat and said, "Yeah, well. So Spence"- Derek growled out "I know. Scott called and explained. Tell us where she is." Stiles scoffed "Well, hello to you to Mr. Grumbles. You like to get right down to business don't ya?" Scott hissed out "Stiles!" Stiles sighed as he said, "Alright, alright! Okay, so I pulled up the website"- Derek growled out, "The location, Stiles!"

Stiles rolled his eyes and said "Right, right. Okay so…okay she's at"- his voice cut off as a manicured hand slammed his laptop shut. He looked up to see a pretty red head smirk at him as she said "Why hello Stiles." Stiles gulped and moved from his chair only to turn around and see a sandy haired pale man smirk at him then say "Right. Bye-bye Stiles." With that the female hit him on the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The phone was buzzing as voices were heard calling Stiles. The red head smirked and tossed the cell phone to the male. The male closed the phone and tossed it on Scott's bed as he lifted the unconscious teen on his back as he jumped out the window the red head following his lead.

Meanwhile on the other end the werewolves were listening to Stiles until they heard a snap and a "Why hello Stiles." They froze and heard Stiles heartbeat skyrocketing and then Scott yelled "Get out, Stiles! Stiles!" Then they heard a masculine voice say "Right. Bye-bye Stiles." Then a thump as the werewolves crowded the phone and then the dial tone. Scott said "It's the alphas." Peter tilted his head to the side and said "They're smart…going after the humans in the pack." Isaac muttered, "It looks like a trap." Derek growled "No. It is a trap." Scott scoffed and replied, "So what? We're not gonna do anything?" Derek flashed his red eyes and said "Were gonna kill the entire alpha pack. Peter, call and tell Chris, it's time. He'll know what it means. Scott and Isaac, you're with me." With that the three werewolves were on all four's running out of the warehouse and heading to the McCall's.

**### &&&***###**

The werewolves jumped into Scott's window, the scent of fresh blood hitting them. Derek immediately headed to the computer as it woke up from sleep mode. It was password protected. Derek sighed angrily. Scott went over and typed in it since it was his laptop. Isaac scoffed as he asked in disbelief "Allison is your username and password?" Scott ignored him. "There." Scott pointed on the screen. There was a faint point on the computer but on the side it read 'Signal Loss.' Derek breathed out "Great." Isaac replied "Well, that's where she last was, we can trace her and Stiles scents from there." Derek replied "I know." Scott hesitantly asked "So we're gonna kill them?" Derek glared at Scott and said "They made it personal, going after Mason." Isaac added "And Stiles." Suddenly a scream was heard, "Stiles!" Derek whispered "Mace." Without any delays he climbed out the window on all four's to the source of the scream.

**### &&&***###**

**Now**

Mason looked at her younger cousin in terror as the alpha leader hit him again. "Stop! Let him go!" The alpha paused with his other alphas and said "Call for him and we'll let him go. Because trust me, I can do this all day." As an emphasis he delivered a well delivered kick to Stiles leg. "Stop! Look, do whatever you want to me; just-just let him go…please. He's just a kid, please." Stiles grunted as he said "No, Spence!" Then the red headed female delivered a good punch to his jaw knocking him out. The alpha leader hissed at her and she shrugged and said "Look, Adam, this is getting boring; I know a sure way of getting the scrumptious Hale boy here." She winked at him. Adam smirked and said, "Oh, yeah?" She nodded. He motioned with his hand as he said "Alright, go on." She smirked and looked at Mason smiling. Then she walked over to her.

"This is gonna hurt sweetie." In a flash she pulled her arm out and moved it behind her back as she said "Call for him." Mason grunted but steadily took in a breath and sucked up her pain as she stayed silent. She applied more pressure and Mason gritted her teeth. Then without warning the red head snapped her arm, causing Mason's shoulder to dislocate. Mason grunted and squirmed in pain. Then the redhead did the worst, she grabbed Mason's leg and was about to crush it when a hand clamped onto the redhead's shoulder and tossed her. The alpha Adam had done it, and growled out "What the hell is wrong with you Sid? We're supposed to cause her harm not kill her. We need her." Sid growled at him in defiance. Adam growled louder. Her eyes glowed red then without warning she flew at Adam who tossed her to the ground. The other alphas looked at each other in alarm. Then Sid got back up as she launched at Adam but the other alphas growled at her except the sandy haired one. Mason looked at the scene and then held her shoulder and gritted her teeth and crawled over to Stiles. "Stiles," she whispered and slapped him in the face.

Stiles blinked and came to consciousness slowly. Mason hissed, "Come on, we got to go." He looked up and witnessed the chick and the guy who had kidnapped him fighting against the big burly guy and another dude and chick. Mason was holding her arm and pulling him backwards. It finally kicked in his brain and he started scuttling them both backwards. As soon as they couldn't see the alpha's launching themselves at each other Stiles scrambled up and pulled Mason up and they starting running. They were huffing and puffing after a while. Their hearts pounding in their chests, as their chests heaved in air, their breath coming out foggy. They were zigzagging everywhere so the alphas couldn't catch their scent. Stiles had a tight grip on Mason's hand as he pulled her along.

"Stiles!" Mason screamed as he suddenly lost his footing and was falling through a ravine. He was trying to catch himself while he latched onto Mason's dislocated shoulder. Mason let out a moan and short grunt as she used her other arm to support his weight. It was so dark she couldn't see anything as she said "Stiles, come on!" Stiles yelled "I can't!" Mason groaned at his weight and then suddenly she took in a breath and started lifting Stiles up. Stiles yelled "Yeah! C'mon Spence just a little more!" Mason groaned as her breaths were coming short and was about to let go but then got strength from somewhere and jerked Stiles up to his shoulders. Stiles grasped onto roots and weeds as he pulled himself up while Mason was gasping breaths in as she lay on the cold ground. Stiles scrambled up and pulled a tired Mason up and again they continued to run.

**### &&&***###**

Derek, Scott, and Isaac were running towards where they heard yells. They tuned in and heard a female yell out, "Chris!" Then the three wolves burst in through the trees taking in the sight of a big muscled man shoving his hand through a younger sandy haired man's chest and pulling out his heart.

A red headed alpha female and brunette alpha female howled in pain and morose as they saw this. Derek took no time and headed toward the burly man while he was distracted and tackling him in full alpha form. Isaac and Scott turning to the one alpha left. The red head and brunette alpha females took one look at them all and then at each other and they took off immediately. Derek and Adam were savagely clawing and biting and tackling each other as Scott and Isaac took turns going at the other alpha, this alpha was the youngest and had less experience then both Scott and Isaac. An engine was heard as it started revving and then an arrow whizzed by them and Derek, Scott and Isaac shut their eyes while the two alphas were left blinded by the light.

**### &&&***###**

Stiles and Mason were still running, when all of a sudden Mason was tackled to the ground. Mason struggled to get up and when she did she saw a familiar red head. The girl in front of her was beaten but had a savage look in her eyes. "You! All of this is your fault! Chris is dead because of you! My pack is dead because of you!" Stiles stood beside his cousin quaking in fear. The red head had a female brunette beside her who let out a fierce growl. The brunette growled "My brother, Chris is dead, you bitch!" Both females started shifting when suddenly howls were heard not too far away. The red head Sidney growled out "Remember my face; because you're never gonna forget it! I'm the one who kills you, you bitch!" The brunette growled "A brother for a brother, right Sid?" Sidney kept glaring at her and said "You better watch out Mason Spencer Melody, your days are numbered." And with that they both were off as Mason fell to her knees re-thinking 'A brother for a brother…Gabriel.'


End file.
